Two of the most difficult and persistent problems faced by recreational skiers are transporting and protecting ski equipment. Loose skis and poles are notoriously difficult to hand-carry, such as from a car to the ski base area or ski lift. As a result, mechanical clamps and carriers of many descriptions have been devised to ease the problem, enabling the skis and poles to be carried in a single package. However, the mechanical carrier creates another problem, which is what to do with the carrier while skiing. The solution to this problem is either to leave the carrier at the base area, such as in a locker, or bring along the carrier for the day's skiing. The former is inconvenient, since the carrier is not available during the day when the skier may be at other base areas of the same mountain. The latter is a needless burden, since the skier is engaged in an athletic sport and is likely to want freedom from equipment in excess of what the sport already requires. As a result, many skiers do not use a carrier, instead choosing to tote their equipment in loose condition, perhaps balanced on a shoulder.
Because skis and poles are cumbersome, ski equipment is not allowed inside many buildings, such as restaurants, at a ski area. Typically, while in a restaurant, the skier leaves the equipment outside, leaning against a building or rack in unguarded condition. Many skiers worry that the expensive ski equipment could be taken. While ski locks are common, the skier faces the same problem as with a carrier: hauling extra equipment is a burden and even can be a hazard. For example, a cable lock might be carried around the skier's waist during the day's activity, but the cable can snag on ski lifts, and any bulky part of the lock can injure the skier if he should fall on it. Further, cable locks do a poor job of protecting ski poles. Many skiers simply trust to luck that no one will take their equipment while it is unattended.
The prior art shows many examples of ski carriers and locks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,234 to Moudry et al, which discloses a pair of carriers that strap together the skis and clip to the poles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,420 to Brown shows a ski carrier that mounts to a car roof. Portions may be detached from the car to enable use with a back pack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,704 to Johnson discloses a cable lock that is stored inside a ski pole when not in use. A device known as the Pole Lock is sold by the Wonga Group of Boston, Mass., and is a clip that attaches to ski poles and allows a cable lock to secure the poles.
It would be desirable to have a unified system for carrying and locking ski equipment. It would be especially desirable to have such a system integrated into the normal skis and poles, such that the skier has substantially no extra apparatus to leave at the base area or carry as an added burden during the day of skiing. Further, it would be desirable to have a carrying and locking system that is easily and readily used in either mode.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the apparatus of this invention may comprise the following.